


"Don't You Love Me?"

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt response: "Don't you love me?" + Kasinara - In which Kasius's monologuing leads to unexpected conclusions.





	"Don't You Love Me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts), [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Thanks to agentmmay for inspiring me with the prompt and for TheQueenInTheNorth for inspiring me with her headcanons!

_“Don’t you love me?”_

Sinara had barely been paying attention to Kasius’s babbling, but the words pulled her back to the conversation. She couldn’t prevent herself from doing a double take, inhaling and choking on the small sip of wine she’d taken. She set the still full glass aside as to not stain the white cloth of the sofa.

The shock faded quickly when she realized it was part of him mocking something, his caustic tone telling her as much. Unfortunately, the coughing lasted a bit longer, the alcohol stung her throat, and she couldn’t help a fit of dry wheezing to clear it.

Kasius shot her a look of concern, but returned to his babbling when she waved it aside and drew in another gasp, forcing herself to breathe normally.

_Rhetorical question._

He rarely seemed to require much input from her, which suited her just fine.

And her stomach certainly wasn’t tying itself into knots of confusion and disappointment by what had happened.

Now, he was saying something sarcastic about his brother and the man’s general attitude. He’d been at some diplomatic dinner, Faulnak hadn’t allowed him to say much, _something_ … She lost track of all their petty arguments, it wasn’t as though there were few enough of them to keep all the facts straight.

Finally, he paused, looking to her for a response for the first time since he’d burst into her quarters, already talking a mile a minute.

“You’re early.” She said simply, meeting his eyes steadily.

Kasius looked away for a moment and sighed. “I was tired of my father’s compatriots and their talk of nothing.”

He turned, pacing across the room, away from the sofa she was draped across. She thought he seemed painfully uncomfortable, and briefly wished she had paid closer attention to what he was saying moments before.

She watched him, wondering if she should say something to break the silence. The thought was only momentarily disrupted by his jawline, the slope of his neck and shoulders… _Damn it._

Well, she supposed wanting him was better than feeling that flicker of disappointment. _Not that that means anything either, nor will it ever_. The rest of it was nothing new.

Kasius wandered back towards her, throwing himself listlessly on the sofa behind her so that her back pressed against his shoulder.

She sat up, too quickly to reasonably appear calm, disguising the motion by turning towards him and drawing her knees close to her chest, feet braced on the edge of the sofa.

“What?”

“Faulnak dresses terribly.” He said, and whatever expectation she had somewhere in her for the conversation went out the window. “I do wonder, does he know he isn’t required to wear that jacket at all hours of the day and night.”

Sinara let her head fall against the back of the couch in exasperation. “This is bothering you?”

“The second most respected man in the city and he’s not bothered to wear a pattern that suits him. And I’ll not even start on the hair. Actually, I will, why doesn’t he alter the color, I daresay…”

Sinara smiled in spite of herself. _I love you… Ugh, that’s embarrassing, and definitely not right._

“What is it?” Kasius interrupted his train of thought, confusion flashing over his face. He leaned closer, his forehead hovering a few centimeters from hers.

She must’ve been more affected by the wine than she thought. _He’s handsome— even as a confused idiot. He’s just handsome, I’m just a little drunk, nothing to see here._

Kasius opened his mouth to repeat the question.

“Stop.” She leaned forward, hand lifting to cup his cheek and pull him the rest of the way to her.

He tasted like wine and faintly of sugar, the remnants of whatever they’d had at that feast. His arms wound around her, pulling her in, close enough that she began to wonder absently if he could feel her heart dancing a wild tempo in her chest...

_All right, maybe it was a little right._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ~sinara_smith


End file.
